


Andorra la Vella, Andorra

by mattaretto



Series: Cross Country [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Artist Steve Rogers, Artists, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: The clear weather allows for a hike.





	Andorra la Vella, Andorra

Before entering Spain, you stopped in Andorra. Travelling north to reach the small country. There wasn’t much to do, just a few hikes and the plaza. Despite the little to do, Steve insisted on stopping there, even if just for a few days.

The last day you spent in Andorra was clear, so you’d taken advantage of the weather conditions and gone on a hike. After packing a light bag and stopping at a small deli to get sandwiches, you made your way to Circuit de les Fonts. 

After talking to the deli shop owner, it was recommended that the hike was done with walking sticks. So when you arrived to the circuit, you made a stop by the small shop and picked up some walking sticks. 

The whole circuit was supposed to take three and a half hours, but you knew you’d be stopping more than once so Steve could draw something. Not that you minded, you enjoyed watching him draw, and it gave you time to read. 

The cycle was the same with you and your books. You’d buy a couple in different languages, and when you finished them they’d be donated to different organizations, only to buy several more. Since you were only spending a few days in Andorra, you’d only bought two books, and had almost finished the second one. With just under half the book left, you knew you’d finish it today. 

Half way through the  hike Steve wanted to stop in order to draw the water falls. You agreed, sitting down against a tree to finish your book. You assumed that Steve would sit against a tree as well, be he sat some ways away in the sun, hunched over and squinting as he drew. 

“Hey, noi blanc, you know you can sit in the shade, and I don’t know, actually see, right?” Steve just looked up, giving you his classic ‘I’m done with your bullshit’ look, making you giggle.

“I like this angle better.” 

“Whatever, just don’t go complaining if you get a sunburn.”

“Yea, yea.” He turned back to his drawing, his jaw setting in the same way it always did when he was focusing. Not too long later you finished your book, putting it in the bag and grabbing your sandwich from the deli. 

“Hungry yet, noi blanc?” He nodded, getting up and walking over as he shut his sketchbook. He sat beside you, setting down his sketchbook and you handed him his sandwich and a water. You sat in silence for a while, taking bites from your food. 

“Can I see your sketchbook?” He paused for a second before nodding, picking up his sketchbook and opening it to a page in the middle.

“Everything after this is what I’m working on for my portfolio.” You nodded, taking the sketch book from and looking at the first drawing. You skimmed through them at first, there had to be at least 20 from each country so far. A few in particular caught your eye. 

The first was the small alleyway where you had first bumped into Steve, and even though you hadn’t been there since it looked exactly how you remembered it. The next one was the laundry mat in Bern where you and Steve had decided to start travelling together. After that was the the hotel you’d stayed in while in Nice. 

“I gotta say, you have some interesting choice in places. Where’s the one of the waterfall?” You looked up from the sketch book, turning to face him and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“That’s in a different part of the sketch book.” 

“I wanna see that, can I see that?” You started to flip through the book, trying to find it. 

“Maybe another time.” Huffing, you pouted but nodded. 

“Fine, but I’ll be seeing that drawing one way or another noi blanc.” 

“If you say so.” 


End file.
